Meaning of Love
by 21kAtoLight
Summary: Carlos asked Logan a question that led to a unexpected moment...  first Fanfic! Please Review!    ONE SHOT... SLASH


**Meaning of Love**

"Logaaaaaannnn! I'm Booooored!" Carlos moaned as he watched Logan do his Homework for him. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"That's the eleventh time you've said that" Logan replied. With that, Carlos grabbed the nearest book beside him.

Without looking at the book, Carlos sat up."Whatever this book contains…" he said raising his Index finger in the air"… I will read through it!" he exclaimed. Logan signed.

"This will be Interesting" Logan muttered himself as he saw what book Carlos just got. Carlos picked a Thin Romance Novel entitled what is Love?

As Carlos opened the book, he immediately flips through the pages and suddenly stops at a question near the last page. There were different definition of found located there. Carlos was so quiet which scared Logan. A lot.

"Hey Carlos! You ok?" he asked the younger boy with concern on his voice. He never thought Carlos to be quiet as this. Especially, when his bored.

"Hey Logan… Can I ask you something?" Carlos said. Ignoring what Logan said.

"Yeah, sure thing buddy… What is it buddy?" Logan replied with relief in his face and a little curious about the fact what Carlos is about to ask him.

"What does Love mean to you Logie?" Carlos asked with innocent in his voice. Logan eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red.

"Uh… what?" Logan stuttered with his nervous voice.

Carlos rested on Logan's shoulder holding the book in front of Logan's red face. Logan couldn't but smile at his best friend/crush at the closeness of each other.

"Love, what does it mean to you Logie?" Carlos asked again, pointing at the giant bolded letters in the book. Logan stayed silent for minutes thinking for a better answer for his own sake. Suddenly, Carlos sat back up that make Logan upset and start reading the given definition in the book he currently reading in the moment.

"To found a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person." Carlos quoted, unaware that the sound of his innocent voice reciting word was driving Logan crazy.

"I… I… uh… why do you wanna know all the sudden?" Logan said trying to end the conversation. Carlos shrugged.

"Just curious I think. So what does Love mean to you?" he asked again. Logan blushed at the unanswered question then looked down the table.

"I… uh… I don't really know. I never fell in love before." Logan lied knowing that he already fell in love with the boy sitting next to him.

"A feeling of an intense desire and attraction towards a person." Carlos continued reading different definitions of the word 'Love'. Logan let out a silent whimper. His whole face turned red like it never seem.

"The emotion of sex or sexual desire" Carlos continued not noticing that Logan nearly fainted upon hearing those words from the boy.

"To have a sexual Intercourse." Carlos said, giggling slightly.

That was the limit. Logan couldn't take it anymore, he loved Carlos so much, he wanted to kiss him, touch him, feel him. Logan's hand reached out ruffling the hair of the young Latino. Carlos turned his head and looked at his best friend with an innocent smile on his face. Logan moved closer, and closer until he was sitting on the boy's lap.

"L-Logie? What are you doing?" Carlos asked shocked of what's happening. Logan leaned in and ran his nose on Carlos neck, sniffing the tanned skin he had always wanted to feel. Carlos shivers.

"L-Logie? W-What are y-you d-doing?" he asked again.

Logan breathed in deeply and coiled his arms around his best friend's neck, nuzzling the smooth, perfect skin that hypnotizes him.

"You want to know what Love means to me?" Logan hissed. Carlos gently nod, still shocked to speak. "Let me tell you," Logan kissed the boy's neck softly "nothing."

Carlos shuddered." I…I don't get it.." he said in confusion. Logan rested his head on the boy's shoulder and sighed.

"Love means nothing, the word nothing anyway. No words can ever explain what Love truly mean. Carlos arm left the table and the book as he wrapped his arm around Logan's body. "The word Love is a strange connection or sensation between two people from no apparent reasons. In other words, nothing," Logan continued. He sighed and closed his eyes feeling contented and somehow embarrass."So hat love means to me, completely nothing."

Carlos smiled and touched Logan's chin and lifted his head up, placing a soft and tender kiss to his best friend's lips, feeling a spark of passion surge through their body like electricity.

"But Logie, What do me mean to you?" Carlos smiled innocently again.

Logan pulled away and smiled," Carlitos, you mean everything" ^^


End file.
